


Smak miodu

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sussex and bees
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekścik powstał przypadkiem, na polecenie Myszyny, miał być lekki, zabawny i sherlockowy. Inspiracją bezpośrednią były komiksy z http://ghostbees.tumblr.com/o klasycznym Holmesie i Watsonie, które są nieporównywalnie lepsze od tekstu. Wszystkie aluzje do kanonu ACD są zamierzone. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smak miodu

**Smak miodu**

  
  
Prawdę mówiąc, John miał trochę tego dosyć.  
  
Sherlock dał się poznać jako człowiek, który z radością sprawdzi na sobie, czy jedna z identycznych pastylek podsuniętych mu przez psychopatycznego taksówkarza jest aby na pewno trująca, bez żadnych oporów napoi go kawą ze środkiem halucynogennym wyniesionym z wojskowej bazy, a zaledwie w zeszłym tygodniu na własne oczy zobaczył, jak ten… ten… socjopata od siedmiu boleści mocuje się ze słoikiem pełnym czegoś podobnego do cukru, wołając z przejęciem:  
\- Jak myślisz John, czy to _naprawdę_ może być strychnina?  
Na szczęście John zdążył odebrać mu słoik i jednym celnym rzutem pozbyć się go przez okno. Sherlock nie odzywał się do niego przez trzy dni, pani Hudson zadowoliła się przeprosinową skrzyneczką nowych sadzonek (biedna kobieta, tak hodowała te wymuskane kwiatki), a w mieszkaniu na Baker Street przez jakiś czas było względnie cicho i spokojnie, jeśli nie liczyć bardzo obrażonej gry na skrzypcach do trzeciej nad ranem.   
John nie narzekał. Do czasu.  
Kiedy w szary, dżdżysty piątek Holmes wrócił do domu z dosyć pokaźną skrzynią, wydającą w dodatku podejrzane odgłosy, Watson spojrzał na niego znad komputera, zaalarmowany.  
\- Co ty tam znowu przywlokłeś? Co to jest?  
Sherlock nie zniżył się do tego, by na niego popatrzeć.  
\- Nic, co tym razem mógłbyś wyrzucić przez okno. Bo one _wrócą_. – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
John z trzaskiem zamknął laptopa i wstał, żeby dokładniej obejrzeć dziwną skrzynię.  
\- Dlaczego to… coś… tak dziwnie mruczy?! Sherlock, tylko mi nie mów, że udało ci się zdobyć puszkę Pandory.  
\- Och, proszę – syknął Sherlock – otworzyłbym ją wyłącznie w obecności Mycrofta. Nie, skąd – ciągnął nieco łagodniej. – To tylko pszczoły. Odebrałem pierwszy ul.  
Mimo, że uraz w nodze był czysto psychosomatyczny, John poczuł, że kolana robią mu się dziwnie miękkie. I że musi usiąść.   
\- PSZCZOŁY?! Sherlock, do jasnej cholery, jesteśmy w mieście! W środku Londynu, nie w jakimś pieprzonym Sussex! I… i jak to pierwszy ul? Ma być ich więcej?!  
\- Oczywiście – odparł z prostotą Sherlock, patrząc na Johna jak na wyjątkowego kretyna – Jeden ul nie wyprodukuje wystarczającej ilości miodu. A co do twojego pierwszego zastrzeżenia – wiem, że jesteśmy w mieście, John. Zamierzam trzymać je w mojej sypialni. Ja mogę spać na kanapie.   
Wyjaśniwszy wszystkie podstawowe fakty, Sherlock podniósł ostrożnie bzyczący ul i udał się na górę, do swojego pokoju, pogwizdując – być może tylko trochę triumfalnie – piąty koncert skrzypcowy A-dur Mozarta.   
A John uznał, że musi się natychmiast położyć, bo siedzenie to jednak trochę za mało.  
  
*  
  
Myślałby kto, że poznał tego faceta jak beczkę soli. Myślałby kto.  
  
John łudził się, że po tygodniu, góra dwóch, Sherlock uzna, że pszczoły są nudne, bezużyteczne i wywiezie ul – na szczęście po groźbie Johna, że wyprowadzi się stąd, już, natychmiast, _o, patrz, Sherlock, dzwonię po taksówkę i jadę do Harriet_ , zdołał poprzestać na jednym – hen, hen daleko od Baker Street. Niestety, rzeczywistość wyglądała wprost odwrotnie do oczekiwań Watsona – Sherlock znosił do domu książki o pszczelarstwie, ramki, strój ochronny, skrzynki pełne wrzosu (pani Hudson była zachwycona) i różne obco wyglądające przyrządy, których John nie potrafił nawet nazwać.  
Na przykład podkurzacz.  
Pierwszy raz, kiedy John zobaczył kłęby dymu wydobywające się spod drzwi Sherlockowej sypialni, zareagował błyskawicznie – naparł barkiem na drzwi, wyłamując zamek i z łoskotem wpadając do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką udało mu się zobaczyć poprzez błękitnawe opary był Sherlock wyglądający jak żółto-czarny kuzyn Darth Vadera, dający mu gorączkowe sygnały, które dobrze pamiętał z czasów wojska.  
\- Padnij, John! Padnij!  
\- Już jestem padnięty! – warknął Watson ze złością, rozcierając bolące ramię. – Na litość boską, co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz sprowadzić tu straż pożarną? Masz to załatwione, każdy w promieniu dwudziestu mil widzi te kłęby dymu!  
\- One _żądlą_! – obwieścił Holmes wielką nowinę, a John zastanowił się po raz setny, czy na pewno mieszka z człowiekiem, którego brytyjskie media tytułują wybitnym geniuszem.  
\- Niezwykłe – skwitował przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nieprawdopodobne. Jak też na to wpadłeś?  
\- Cóż… - wyznał Sherlock – powiedzmy, że wiem to z autopsji.  
\- Mhm – kontynuował John. – A nie przyszło ci do głowy, nadziejo pszczelarstwa, że może niewygodnie im jest w tych czterech ścianach? Że może nie są do tego przyzwyczajone i żadne śliczne kwiatki – skinął głową w stronę wrzosów – nie zastąpią im środowiska naturalnego? Czytałem, że normalni ludzie hodujący pszczoły trzymają je na dachach, gdzie mają dostęp do świeżego… Co? Co?! – urwał rozdrażniony Watson, bo w oczach Sherlocka zapalił się niebezpieczny ognik.  
\- John, jesteś wspaniały! – rozpromienił się Sherlock. – Dach! Będę miał tam więcej miejsca na ule!  
John jęknął cicho w duchu, obiecując uciąć sobie język, kiedy tylko będzie miał pod ręką wystarczająco ostry skalpel i wyczołgał się z pokoju.  
  
*  
  
Ostatnio na Baker Street było wyjątkowo cicho, ocenił John, wsłuchując się w tykanie zegara.   
  
Żadnego bzyczenia. Żadnego wykrzykiwania _Udało się!_ albo _Znowu to zrobiły, John! Potrzebuję lekarza, żeby wyciągnąć żądło!_ Prawdopodobnie działo się tak dlatego, że Sherlock zapalił się do pomysłu Johna i zgodził wynieść swoje cenne owady poza teren mieszkalny. Zmieniły miejsce pobytu na dach szpitala świętego Barta (John nie miał pojęcia, kto z wewnątrz był na tyle szalony, by pozwolić Holmesowi wnieść cztery – nowe miejsce, nowe zasady – ule, ale podejrzewał Molly). Sherlock bywał tam praktycznie codziennie, a kiedy wracał, zapisywał coś, porównywał i grzebał w swoich pszczelarskich zabawkach. Co konkretnie planował, szczerze mówiąc, Johna nie bardzo obchodziło. Nie zdziwiłby się jednak za bardzo, gdyby Zadziwiający Holmes i jego uczone pszczoły wybierali się wspólnie na podbój świata.  
Cóż, jeśli podbój odbywał się z dala od ich mieszkania, John zamierzał na to pozwolić.  
Wszedł do salonu, gdzie pani Hudson miała zwyczaj zostawiać dla nich śniadanie – John wolał tradycyjny angielski zestaw, z sadzonymi jajkami, boczkiem i fasolką na tostach, zapity filiżanką niezłej herbaty. Sherlock nie jadał dużo – zazwyczaj grzankę lub dwie, z samym masłem, za to wlewał w siebie niesłychane ilości herbaty. Pani Hudson wiedziała o tym – jak mogłaby nie wiedzieć? – i zawsze zostawiała „swoim chłopcom” dwa przygotowane talerze na stole.  
Dzisiaj było inaczej.   
Na prawie pustym stole stał talerz z dwiema grzankami, posmarowanymi kremowym masłem i złocistym, kapiącym z chrupiącego chleba miodem. Obok stał kubek pełen herbaty. John go powąchał – na Baker Street nigdy nie zawadziła przesadna przezorność – i upił łyk. Smakowała… inaczej. Jakby posłodzono ją nie cukrem, ale…  
\- …miodem? – zdziwił się John, i w tej samej chwili usłyszał za sobą szelest jedwabnego szlafroka.  
\- Nie smakuje ci? – zapytał Sherlock, zerkając na niego znad stosu kopert i od razu wrzucając część nieinteresujących go spraw do kominka. – Nie martw się, nie znajdziesz żądeł. Ani larw. Ja jadłem przed tobą.  
\- Ba-a-dzo dobe-e – wykrztusił John, chociaż wizja larw zatopionych w złotym syropie spowolniła zdecydowanie proces przeżuwania tosta. Popił herbatą, uważnie zaglądając do środka.  
\- Pozbyłem się pszczół – wyznał Sherlock, z niemal niedostrzegalnym uśmiechem pełgającym mu po ustach, zabierając się do rozcinania kopert. John wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Dlaczego? Myślałem, że lubiłeś je hodować.  
Sherlock pokręcił ciemną głową.  
\- Eksperyment. Chciałem zobaczyć, ile miodu można uzyskać z jednego ula.   
\- Ile ci wyszło? – zainteresował się John.  
\- Wystarczająco na dwie osoby – uśmiechnął się Sherlock. – A hodowlą pszczół zajmę się na poważnie kiedyś, może na emeryturze – wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na Johna, jedzącego grzanki z miodem. – Może w przeklętym Sussex.


End file.
